


Just a Little Hush, Babe

by A_Little_Bit_of_Everything



Series: Sugar Daddy!Bill Hader Reader Inserts [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti) RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Daddy Kink, Gender-neutral Reader, Light BDSM, Other, Public Sex, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Smut, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23761753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Little_Bit_of_Everything/pseuds/A_Little_Bit_of_Everything
Summary: Bill is your sugar daddy and decides to take you out on a dinner date.Title from Sedated by Hozier
Relationships: Bill Hader/Reader, Bill Hader/You
Series: Sugar Daddy!Bill Hader Reader Inserts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711807
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Just a Little Hush, Babe

Sitting on the plush sofa in Bill's living room you flipped to the next page of your textbook, chewing on the lid of your highlighter. You squeezed your eyes shut, all the information giving you a headache.

You had been studying for hours in preparation for a quiz on Monday, but you felt like all the information was too much to keep straight. 

Your phone started ringing out the familiar notes of Bill's ringtone. You debated letting it go to voicemail so you could continue to study, but that would mean being in trouble. Answering the calls and texts being one of Bill's biggest rules.

Picking up the phone you put down your highlighter and leaned back into the sofa cushions, "Hello?"

"Hey baby doll, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just studying," you said, letting out a quiet sigh as some of the tension began to leak from your muscles from hearing Bill's voice. 

"Oh? How long have you been studying for?" 

"Umm," you glanced up at the clock, which read 3:45 "since about 10."

"Oh wow, have you taken any breaks?" The tone of his voice said he already knew the answer.

"No...I really want to make sure I know this before Monday." You explained.

"That's understandable, but taking breaks is important, it'll help you remember what you're working on better," Bill was using that concerned tone of voice that made your chest fill with warmth.

You felt shame begin to color your cheeks, "I know daddy, I'm sorry."

"It's okay baby, you aren't in trouble, you'll just have to remember next time, do you want to hear about what our plans are tonight?"

"Yes please." 

"So, I'm going to be home in about half an hour and you're going to be ready when I get there so we can go for an early dinner and if you're good you'll get a reward." 

You nod, suddenly sitting up straight, before remembering that Bill can't actually see you, "Okay daddy, what do you want me to wear?" 

"The new suit I bought you last week, the pink one, with a black shirt and wear the grey dress shoes," Bill stopped for a moment, clearly thinking of anything else he wanted you to wear, "I think that's everything, alright angel?"

"That sounds nice, but you didn't tell me what underwear you want me to wear." 

You could practically hear the smirk in his voice when he replied, "That's because I don't want you wearing any baby."

You let out a small whine but don't complain, hanging up with a quick goodbye and heading to your shared bedroom. You pulled out the clothing items Bill had told you to wear. You lingered at your lingerie draw, you had been told not to wear any underwear, but he hadn't said anything about a bra. You picked a black lace bra and grabbed the matching stockings and garter belt.

You had just finished styling your hair when the front door opened. 

"Baby? I'm home," Bill's voice carried up the stairs and made a small smile stretch across your lips.

"Coming daddy!" You call out, looking yourself over in the mirror one last time before walking downstairs. 

Bill stood at the bottom of the stairs, dressed in a sleek black suit and smiling up at you, "You look stunning baby doll."

You let out a soft giggle as you reached the bottom of the staircase, “It’s all the suit, you always pick such nice things for me to wear.” 

“Don’t be ridiculous, you’d look beautiful no matter what you were wearing.” He replied, pulling you in to a kiss. 

You had to stand on your tiptoes to return the kiss. You attempt to deepen the kiss only for Bill to pull away.

“As much as I enjoy kissing you we should get going,” Bill said, but he kept his hand on your waist so you were pressed against him. 

You let out a whine and pouted slightly, “Wouldn’t it be more fun to order in and get me out of this suit.” 

Bill chuckled softly, “Sorry baby, I think going out would be nicer, I want to show you off, besides if you’re good you’ll get what you want.”

You caught your bottom lip between your teeth to suppress another whine.

The ride to dinner was relatively quiet, which only managed to add to the restless energy pooling in your stomach. 

You knew that being good through dinner would lead to you getting the attention you wanted, but you also knew that being a brat could get you attention much quicker. 

It started when you both sat down at the restaurant.

“We’ll both take a glass of water to start with.” Bill said, ordering for you like he always did.

You spoke up before the waitress walked away, “Actually, I’ll take a glass of wine if it’s not too much trouble.” 

Bill raised his eyebrow at you but stayed silent. 

You let a small smirk play on your lips, but otherwise gave no hints that you had done anything wrong.

When your drinks came you took a long sip of your wine. Bill watched you intently before beginning to talk about his day at work. 

You tried to stay focused on what he was saying but it faded to the back of your mind as you imagined how this night would end. Ideally, if you played your cards right, it would end with Bill fucking you until you couldn't remember your name.

You gently slipped off one of your shoes and nudged Bill's leg. Your stocking clad foot brushed upward until it rested against his thigh. 

"You're just determined to get a punishment, aren't you?" Bill said with a smirk.

You bit your lip to try and conceal your smile, "I just want your attention daddy."

"You know you've always got my attention, but I guess if you're feeling neglected I can give you  _ extra _ attention."

You nodded quickly, "Yes please." 

He smirks at you, “Alright, go to the bathrooms and wait, I’ll be there soon.”    
  


You quickly slip your shoe back on and head to the bathrooms, trying to walk normally and not fully sprint to get there quicker. The wait for him to come into the lavish bathroom is torture. You take a moment to be grateful that the restaurant has private bathrooms. When the door opens you almost instantly press as close as you can. 

Bill laughs and pushes you against the wall, “You’re so desperate baby, I must be neglecting you.”    
  


“You’ve been working so much daddy, I miss you.” You say with a gasp as he starts kissing your neck. 

“Poor thing, I’ll just have to take better care of my baby won’t I?” 

You moan as he bites a particularly sensitive spot on your throat. “Please daddy…”

He gently undid the buttons on your pants and slipped his hand in to rub against you. “You’re so good for daddy, not wearing any underwear like a little slut, you’re so desperate for my cock I’ll bet you want me to bend you over right now.” 

“Yes daddy, please, I want you to fuck me so bad, I’ve been thinking about it all day.” You say and press down into his hand. 

“It’s a shame you had to go and be bad during dinner, it wouldn’t be right to give you what you want after that,” He laughs as you let out a distraught whine, “Don’t worry, I promised to take care of you and that’s what I’ll do.” 

You watch intently as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small bullet vibrator.  _ Fuck. _ You had only worn the vibrator in public a couple of times and it was always really intense. Your surprise must show through because he gently cups your cheek. 

“What’s your color baby?” 

You smile up at him, “Green, please daddy, can I have the toy you brought me?”

“Of course baby, you’re so good for daddy, I’m gonna make you feel so good.” He pulls you in for a deep kiss and nips at your bottom lip. 

You moan and reach up to wrap your arms around his neck. You’ll never get tired of kissing Bill, it’s crazy to think that just a few years ago you were struggling from paycheck to paycheck with no hope of leaving your dead end job and shitty apartment. But now you were happier than ever, you lived in a beautiful house with a man you were completely in love with, who had given you the opportunity to go to college, and despite the way your relationship looked at a glance Bill completely spoiled you with anything and everything you wanted. He just wanted you to be happy, which seemed to surprise most of the people you told. There had been no shortage of your friends who had thought you were just having sex for money, that there was no way it was a real relationship. But it was a fairly normal relationship, you went on dates and cuddled and spent a ton of time together without having sex. It just also happened that you put a lot of trust in Bill to take care of you and take away the need for you to make decisions. 

“Spread your legs baby.” 

You immediately comply, spread your legs as he gently brushes his thumb over your clit, making you moan and throw your head back. “Daddy please, feels so good.” 

“You’ve gotta be quiet baby, somebody is gonna hear you in here begging like a slut for my cock.” Bill murmurs against your throat. 

You whimper but bite your lip to try and muffle your noises. But it’s difficult to keep quiet when Bill is rubbing insistently at your clit and pressing one of his fingers into you.

Bill continues kissing your neck, pausing occasionally to suck marks into your skin. “You’re so wet baby, you’re practically soaking my hand.” He teases, causing you to whine again. He places his free hand over your mouth with a slight sigh, “I told you to be quiet sweetheart.”

“Sorry daddy.” You mumble against his hand. 

He gently takes his fingers out of you and grabs the vibrator again, gently slipping it into. “There we go now maybe you’ll be good, since you’ve got something to keep you busy.” 

You can’t really feel the vibrator at this point, but you know it’ll be absolute torture once he decides to turn it on. “Thank you daddy.” 

“You’re welcome baby, you’re so good for me, do you need a minute before we go back out?” 

You nod and take a couple deep breaths as Bill kisses your forehead and gently brushes his fingers through your hair. You lean against him and take a couple deep breaths. “Alright, I’m ready to go out daddy.” 

Bill lets you have a little bit of a breather as you get back to the table. He orders for both of you and then starts talking about work. You’re so caught up in listening to his story that the vibrator coming on takes you completely by surprise. You gasp and one of your hands comes up to cover your mouth. 

“Something wrong baby?” Bill asks with a smirk.

Your face heats up and you put your hand down. “No, I’m fine, keep going with your story,'' you say shakily, trying not to moan. He continues talking, occasionally turning the vibrator up just to see you squirm. He thankfully turns it off when the waiter brings your food over, but he clearly isn’t feeling like going easy on you because as soon as the waiter is gone he turns the vibrator on as high as it will go. You let out a high pitched whine before you can stop yourself. A couple at a nearby table turns to look at you and your face flushes in embarrassment. “Daddy,  _ please _ .” You beg quietly, on the verge of hysterics, if he leaves it up this high you aren’t gonna be able to keep quiet. 

Bill laughs and turns it back down, which makes you sigh in relief but is also somehow worse because the barely there vibrations are nowhere near enough to make you come. “You’re so cute for me, I can’t believe you’re such a slut that you’re about to come in the middle of a restaurant.” 

“It’s your fault if I do.” You snap quietly. Before biting your cheek hard enough to draw blood as the vibrator goes back up to the highest setting. 

“Be good, or I’ll have to punish you.” He warns you.

You moan quietly and look up at Bill through your eyelashes, “Please, I’m sorry daddy I’ll be good, just please turn it down please, I’m gonna come.” 

“Hmm, I don’t think I will, since you wanted to have an attitude you’re gonna come right here at the table for me.” 

You let out a whimper and try to stay quiet. It didn’t take much to push you over the edge, your thighs shaking as you come. Once you come down the vibrations start to edge on too much too soon. “D-Daddy, daddy please turn it off, it’s too much.” The vibrator shuts off and you sink down into your chair. 

“You were so good baby, are you okay?” Bill asks and reaches over the table to take your hand. 

“I’m okay, that was just, really intense.”

Bill nods and squeezes your hand, “Alright baby, why don’t we head home and I’ll take care of you properly.” 

“Yes please daddy.” You say eagerly.

**Author's Note:**

> I 100% owe this to Em since she encouraged me to finish it.  
> It's also her fault that it's now a series.


End file.
